When Sparks Fly
by Saddarkness101
Summary: Sora moves form his home to a new city called Midgar. He meets a new friend Riku and then things start happening for the good and bad. Yaoi includes FF characters. RikuXSora and many other pairings.
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts even though I really wish I did. (I mean, doesn't everybody?)

* * *

In the car, early in the morning, Sora was in the passenger's as his mom, LeBlanc, drove him to his new school. Sora was so nervous because he had not long ago been suddenly moved from place to place, and now from one school to the next. He had just moved from his only home in Destiny Island and now he was hundreds of miles away in a city by the name of Midgar. His father, Squall Leonhart, had just gotten a promotion and was moved out here, and of course his family followed.

Sora had only been in Midgar for a couple of days and he still wasn't used to the busyness of the citizens and the huge buildings. They were even busy early in the morning. There was nothing there that reminded him of his previous home. LeBlanc had just gotten Midgar High to accept him the night before. She signed off all the paperwork and it was done. She was glad the kids didn't have to wear dress code because she didn't want to go and buy new clothes. They lived in a medium sized house about fifteen minutes from the school, which was good so LeBlanc didn't have to waste a lot of gas.

When they arrived at the school, Sora didn't want to get out. "Well, here's your stop honey. Get out." Sora shook his head no. "Don't worry, you'll make friends very quickly. I know you will." LeBlanc said sounding very assuring. Sora slowly got out of the car and opened up the front door to the school. He was amazed so see so many people. His old school had the max of one hundred people. Here he saw almost triple of that in the halls. He turned and went into the office to see the principal.

Principal Ellone heard a knock at her door and prepared herself for whoever it was.

"You can come in." Ellone was so polite with it that Sora thought it was an angel.

Sora came in and sat down. He was still very nervous because he knew that there was probably nobody here that he knew. "I came to get my schedule. I… um… am the new kid." He said nervously.

"Oh, of course. Just one moment please." She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a sheet with the times and classes that Sora had. "Do you know where everything is?"

Sora shook his head no. Ellone walked out of her office for a few minutes and came back with a silver haired boy. "Sora, this is Riku. He will be showing you around today. Riku, you can be late for your classes. Here, take a copy of Sora's schedule. Meet him after every class. Be nice to him okay?"

Riku's eyes met with Sora's and his heart began to beat at an uprising speed. Riku's mind began to race. _He is so… Wait a second. He's new. I don't' even know em. Yet. _

Ellone interrupted his thoughts by tapping him on his shoulder. "Here. Now show him to his next class. See you later Sora." Ellone escorted them out of her office and walked away.

Sora and Riku began walking down the hall towards Sora's first class. _Say something you idiot._ Riku thought. "So, your name's Sora, right? What school did you come from?" That was the only thing Riku could think of saying that was appropriate.

"Yea. I came from a school called Destiny High. It's pretty far from here. So what's it like here?" Sora looked ahead, trying not to bump into anyone left in the halls. There was an announcement made over the p.a. about a blitzball game tonight for the semi-finals. "It's pretty good, I guess. I haven't lived here my whole life so I don't really know everything. But I do know that there are some awesome things to do for people our age. Do you have any siblings?"

Sora began daydreaming for a few seconds about how he has always wanted to have an older brother. He snapped out of and responded. "No I have no siblings, unfortunately. I wish I did." They both stopped in front of a class with the room number "109" on the door. "Well, here's your first class. You have Journalism write now. I'll see you after class." They shook hands and Sora went to class.

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight

After class Sora and Riku met up again and each time they talked a little more. At the end of the third class, they had lunch. They both sat at a very crowded table with people Riku hung around a lot.

"Sora, these are my friends. The spiky blonde haired guy is Cloud. Cloud is the captain of the blitzball team. He'll be playing a game later on. The one sitting next to him with the red hair is his best friend, Reno. He always has the latest gossip. Loz is the one beside him. That's who Reno is going with. They are always all over each other. Anyway, the one beside him is my brother, Kadaj. He's pretty cool. He is the one always getting into trouble and finding a way out of it. Kadaj is with Setzer. Setzer is one of the most popular people at this school." Sora felt honored. He was hanging around mostly popular kids. He was definitely going to like this school a lot.

After lunch ended, Sora said his goodbyes and Riku showed him to his next class. He had basic magic with Merlin the magician. They both had the class that period. Riku was very glad that he had at least one class with Sora. I hope that we become good friends. He is a cool person. Sora thought.

School got out three hours later. Everyone was so happy. Riku and Sora walked out of the school together and headed to the parking lot. "So Sora," Riku said, " would you like to hang with me and the gang later on today at the blitzball game? We would love for you to join us. It's the semi-finals and we are going up against The High School of Spira. They are pretty good." Sora thought about it for a moment then nodded. Riku smiled. "Good, then here's my number and call me at 8 to let me know where to pick you up at." Riku wrote his number down and handed it to Sora. Suddenly, a white 2006 Beetle pulled up next to Sora. "I've gotta go. Here's my mom. I'lll call you later." Sora waved and got into the passenger's seat. His mom pulled off. Riku stood there for a moment to see them off until the car was out of sight and then ran over to his car.

Meanwhile, inside the white 2006 Beetle Sora and his mom were talking.

"So Sora, how was you first day?" LeBlanc asked.

"It was one of the best days in my life. I made friends with a very cool person named Riku and he introduced me to all of his friends at lunch. It was so cool. I felt completely comfortable after my first class. I can't wait until school tomorrow." Sora exclaimed.

"Wow son that's amazing. I'm glad you had a good day. You've got more good news. I got you a job. You start tomorrow at 7 p.m. in a castle near the Shin-Ra Company. When you go there, ask for Yen Sid at the front desk. So, do you want to celebrate?"

Sora shook his head. "No mom, actually I was gonna go out to a blitzball game with Riku and his friends. If it's not a problem?"

"Of course not. You go ahead and go. So do you know much about this Riku boy? Do you like him?"

"Mom, it's not even like that. We are just friends. Plus, I don't even think he likes me like that." Sora said.

They pulled up into their garage and walked into the house. "Uh-huh. Sure. Okay well you have fun tonight. Make sure you look nice." LeBlanc kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora responded, "Ok, I will. I have to go get ready now." With that he ran up to the stairs and walked into his room.

His room was very bright. The walls were painted with a light blue to make it look like the sky. He had a medium sized room with a king size bed with papou fruit sheets and comforter. He had a palm tree light stand and carpet that was as green as grass. He had a desk that was custom made to look like it was made of sand.

Sora went into his closet, which was completely organized by color, and pulled out a blue shirt that matched his sapphire eyes. Then he pulled out a pair of blue jeans that had cuts in the legs. He grabbed a pair of his favorite shoes and set them out. He left his room and took a shower. After a 30 minute shower, he came back to put his clothes on and put on some cologne. He looked at the clock. It read 7:32. Sora wondered if he should call Riku now or should he wait until 8. Sora decided to wait.

RIKU

Riku went straight home. He parked his new 2007 Ferrari into the garage and rushed into the house. His mom was about to say something, but before she could get even a sound out he was out of sight. "He must be getting ready to impress someone he likes," Yunalesca thought.

Riku went into his walk in closet and searched through thousands of clothes that were hung up. Riku had lots of nice things. What rich family wouldn't? Riku's family was mega rich because his father was a general of a powerful king. His father's name is Sephiroth. Sephiroth was never home because he was on another planet working. Neither Riku nor Kadaj cared. They were too busy doing their own thing. Riku grabbed a red polo shirt, a pair of black cut jeans, a spiked bracelet, a skull chain, and some black shoes with a skull head on it. He jumped into the shower and after 45 minutes he went back into his room and got dressed.

He went downstairs and grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Just as he walked to his car he got a text message from his mom. It told him to be careful and to be safe. He text messaged her back letting her know he would be okay and not to worry. Then, he texted his brother to let him know he was going to pick up Sora and that he would be at the game in 15 minutes. He got into his car and started up his engine. Suddenly, he got a phone call. It was a number he didn't know. "Hello?" he said. The voice on the other line responded, "Hey Riku, this is Sora. I'm all ready. Just come to 2943 Darindai Rd." Riku smiled, said ok, and hung up. He sped his way to Sora's house.

When he reached Sora's house he honked the horn and then got out. His jaw dropped when Sora opened the door. "You look great. Your shirt matches your eyes Sora." Sora blushed. "Thanks, you look nice yourself."

"So are you ready to go?" Riku asked.

"Yea lets go." Sora responded. He closed the door and walked over to the car. "Nice car, how can you afford it?"

"My family is rich, that's all. Hey, by the way I got you something. Get in."

Sora was unsure of what Riku had gotten him and why he had gotten him something. He got in and Riku handed him a box. "What's this?"

Riku smirked. "Just open it." Sora opened it and gasped. He pulled out a platinum silver chain that had his name spelled on it. "Riku you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. I buy things for all of my friends, but usually it's not this soon. You're a special one. So go ahead and put it on. Its yours." They drove off and headed towards the game.

* * *

Well please review. Tell me what you think so far. It's been awhile since I have posted anything on here bcuz I haven't really had time, but now I do!!! So you'll expect a lot more. When I have ideas. 


	2. Hatred & Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

When they got to the game, immediately the rest of the gang welcomed them. "Hey Sora, how's it goin?" Kadaj said. They all complimented Sora on his clothing attire. All he could do is blush. "Okay guys, that's enough. If you guys don't stop embarrassing him, he's gonna end up pure red. Let's go get our seats before this place gets too crowded." Riku wrapped him arm around Sora's neck and they all headed to find some available seats.

The seats they found were perfect. They were sitting in the middle of the rows, that way if they had to talk or anything they could without it being too loud. And if they really wanted to watch the game they could, with a great view. "Hey Sora, where'd you get that chain of yours? It's really cool." Reno asked.

"Oh…. Um… Riku bought it for me. It was for being his friend." Sora slowly said.

"Wow Riku, you certainly are determined to stay friends with him. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were-," Reno said until he was interrupted.

"Let's just get back to the game. We can all talk during half-time." Riku stated. And that was that. Nobody said a word unless they were cheering their team on. The score so far was 6 to 4. Midgar High had the lead. They were all excited to see them doing so well. Sora was somewhat cheering his new school's team on, but he couldn't help but think if something was wrong with Riku or if he had done something to upset the group. The halftime buzzer sounded and the cheerleaders from The High School of Spira came out and began to perform. Sora got up and headed to the bathroom. Riku saw Sora leave without saying anything. _Crap. I wonder what's wrong._ Riku told the gang he would be right back and he headed off to find Sora.

As Sora was walking, he began to wonder why he was here. After all this was his first day at this new school. If he was back at home, he would have never gone to an event like this, all because he was too shy. He would have stayed home and played video games or talked to his neighbor, Kairi. _Kairi._ Sora was close to the concession stand and saw a girl dressed in pink skirt, obviously a cheerleading outfit. _Wait. Is that……?_ Sora shook his head. _No it can't be. Can it? _Sora thought.

"K...Kairi?" Sora said. The girl in pink turned around from her group of friends. "Yes, and who are you?" She said. Suddenly, she froze. She looked the figure up and down. Soon she had a big smile on her face.

"Sora? Is that you?" Sora nodded. Kairi ran over and gave him a big hug. Just then Riku looked around after funning everywhere and saw it. He saw Sora hugging some girl. She was the lead cheerleader for his school, he knew that for sure. His eyes began to tear up as Sora looked in his way and Riku ran. He ran in an empty field to straighten up. _So I have no hope. He must be going with her or something. _Riku felt stupid. He felt as if his world had been crushed. _I shouldn't have fallen in love with him so quickly. I just met him. It wasn't supposed to happen._

Sora let go of Kairi. "Kairi, why are you here? I thought you were back on Destiny Island?"

"I've been here for a couple of months actually. Mom wanted me to get out and see more of the world instead of being on that island. I thought she was right. So we flew here and now I go to Midgar High. What school do you go to?" Kairi stated.

"I go to Midgar too. Wait so let me guess. You are a cheerleader for our high school? I can't believe we go to the same school." Sora was excited.

A minute later Riku was fine and he walked back to the bleachers. He gave a cold glare to Sora, who looked at Riku at the time, and sat back down with the crew.

"Yea I'm a cheerleader. I was at our old school, remember? But no I can't believe we ended up at the same school again either. That means we will be spending our last year of high school at the same school. Both of us are almost grown now. This year needs to be good. I mean, your senior year is supposed to be the best year of high school so we are going to make it the best." Kairi said.

Sora listened, but his attention was now on Riku. He was wondering why he had given him a cold glare. "Yea, this is going to be a good year. But hey I'll catch u later ok? I've gotta get back to my friends." With that Sora, ran and waved back to Kairi as he headed to Riku and the others.

When he arrived to where they were sitting, he found nobody there. He began to panic. He searched everywhere around the field to figure out where they all went, but it was no luck. He knew it was too far. He couldn't walk home. He went to the woods to isolate himself from the crowd of people and sat on the ground. He wondered what was going on. This had turned out to be a not so good day after all. Suddenly, Sora heard a noise. He jumped up from where he was. A figure was coming toward him. He began to worry, and thought back to what they had learned in basic magic class earlier that day, how to create a fireball to use as a weapon. He forged up some energy and anger and created one in his hand.

He threw the fire near the figure and saw that it was Cloud. "Cloud, where are the others?" Sora asked.

"They left. It was all because you wanted to be with that cheerleader." Cloud said.

"What do you mean? That is just a friend of mine from my hometown."

"Whatever. It was evident what happened. You don't know how much you hurt Riku, do you. Stay away from him. He doesn't need to be hurt anymore." Cloud began to turn around and leave when Sora grabbed his arm. "Wait. Don't leave me here alone. Please can you take me home or something?"

Cloud sighed and nodded. They walked to Cloud's car and he drove him home. When Sora got inside the house he went straight to his room, without saying a word to his mom. He took off his clothes, put on his pajama pants, and got into his bed. He needed a lot of rest from the events of the first day at school.

When Sora woke up the next morning, he immediately took a shower and did his normal routine in the morning. He put on some clothes, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, grabbed his phone, and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

He looked at his phone and realized that there was a missed call. The caller was anonymous, but they left a voicemail. Sora called his voicemail to check and see who it could be. On the voicemail, there was nothing but static. He deleted the message and grabbed his breakfast. _This is going to be a long day. _He thought. He grabbed his keys, and left out the door to his car, a red Chrysler 300. He hopped in and began to drive, on a slick rainy day. When he got to the school, he ran to his first class, only to realize that the schedule rotated everyday. It was something Riku had failed to mention. _Riku. I need to talk to him_. Just his luck, he had basic magic class. He could talk to Riku then.

When Sora sat down in his seat beside Riku, he noticed Riku turn sideways so he wouldn't face him. The bell rung. Merlin began to teach. Sora wrote down on a piece of paper a note. It read:

_Riku,_

_What is going on? Why are you acting so strange? What did I do?_

He passed it to Riku who read it and then ripped it to shreds. Sora's head fell. He felt so bad for something he didn't know what. He sat there and listened to Merlin teach about how to make thunder strike, especially on rainy days. That class ended and it felt like forever. Sora headed on to his next which was gym parting Riku who was going to Journalism.

Riku felt bad. He could see the sadness in Sora's face, but he was too sad and angry himself that he couldn't bear talking to him. He wanted to just let Sora know how he felt and he knew that he would have to eventually. He just needed time to calm down and sort things out in his head.

Three months later

Sora had been hanging out with Kairi, Selphie, Fuu, Paine, and Yuna lately since he could no longer approach Kadaj and the gang without being pushed out. He had been getting along with the girls and was even going places with them. Malls, parties, and other blitzball games. They had a lot of fun. Sora stopped wearing the chain Riku gave him. It just sat in a special box on hid dresser. Kairi and Selphie had convinced him to because they said that Riku was not cool and neither was his gang. They called them "a bunch of fruits" and laughed and giggled. His job was also going good. He was reading and learning a lot by being Yen Sid's apprentice. He was really getting into the magic thing even though he wouldn't be able to use much of it. He already knew how to summon more than one fireball, summon multiple lightning bolts, shoot multiple homing ice balls, and stop time for a short period of time.

Riku was depressed. He was barely getting any sleep. He was fighting anyone who looked at him wrong. He was just too tied to Sora. He couldn't get him off his mind. His brother tried hooking him up with Cloud and they dated for a month, but Riku broke it off. Cloud ended up hooking up with Axel. Riku was afraid to go and talk to Sora. He knew that the cheerleaders were putting all kinds of nonsense into his head and he knew he needed to save him from it.

It was the last day before they all went on Christmas break. The decorations needed to finish being put up. Merlin asked Sora, Riku and Cloud to put them up. _This is going to be trouble._ Sora thought. They were excused from all of their classes so they could finish putting up al the decorations over the school.

They all started in the gym first. They began to put up posters and signs for the New Year and Christmas. They knew they were putting up the decorations way too late and they would have to take all the Christmas ones down after the break, but they didn't mind because they wanted to get out of class. Riku decided that he was going to go talk to Sora and right now. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sora turned around. "Do you need some more Christmas lights Riku?" Sora asked.

"No, I don't. Sora we need to talk. Well, I need to talk and you need to listen. I am sorry for acting the way that I have been. This is not my fault. Well, I don't think it is. It's just that I have been having a lot on my mind and I know you are thinking that isn't an excuse for avoiding you. And you are right it isn't. But I am in love with you. I have been since you first got here. I have never stopped loving you. At the game I saw you hug that cheerleader Kairi and I thought you guys were together. I felt so jealous and I know that you're not that way and that you like girls. I understand that. I just needed to tell you this because it's been affecting me for the longest and I can't go another day of you not knowing how I really feel. That's all. You have to speak to me anymore if you don't want to." Riku stated.

Riku felt a little better that he had gotten it out. But now he was afraid of the outcome. He figured though that whatever happened, he would get through it. Riku turned back to go finish what he was doing when Sora grabbed his shoulder. Riku turned around and he instantly felt Sora's lips pressed against his. He acted back and inserted his tongue into Sora's mouth. He let it roam around a little before Sora broke the kiss.

"Riku, why didn't you tell me that before? I was thinking that maybe you hated me because I was being me. And no, I don't go with Kairi. She's just a friend from my childhood. But think is, I forgive you for everything. I didn't make you think all that. I just want you to know that I love you too."

"So you don't like…?" Riku asked before he was interrupted.

"No I don't. I only like girls as friends nothing more." Sora responded.

Riku's eyes lit up. He was so happy. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"So Sora, will you go with me?" Riku asked.

"Yes. I will"

And with that they hugged and kissed. Cloud, who was walking in the hall just before Riku asked, just so happened to peek into the gym when he heard Riku ask Sora and saw them kissing . He began to have hatred. He wanted Riku. Sora wasn't supposed to have him. Yes, it was true that Cloud was with Axel, but Cloud still loved Riku. He loved Riku since they first met back junior year. He couldn't believe that they were going to be together. He was going to find a way to break them up soon. That way, Riku would be available and he could have him once again.

* * *

Please review. I should have Chap.3 up soon. I'm gonna try and make it longer that this one.


	3. Trouble in love

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The next day was the first day that Sora and Riku had time alone. It was their first day out of school for Christmas break. They were both excited that they would be together all day. Their parents wouldn't really mind and that was something they really did like.

Riku decided to take Sora to a winter fest at in the center of Midgar. It was amazing. There were light put up everywhere, ice skating, snowball fights, snow cones, hot chocolate, marshmallows, and even sledding and skiing.

"Riku, what do you want to do first?" Sora asked.

"Anything you want to do, my Sora. It's all up to you." Riku responded.

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and led him to the ice skating rink. Riku went and paid for the skate rentals and they got on the rink. Immediately Riku fell on the ice. "Riku, you've never ice skated before?" Riku shook his head. Sora glided over to Riku and helped him up. Then, he held on to his waist so Riku would stay up. "Move your legs in a constant motion. If you have to count 1,2,3 before moving the other leg." Riku tried it.

They fell a few times and before Sora knew it, Riku had gotten the hang of things. He was ice skating. Sora let go and began to skate in front of him.

Some of the students from Midgar High had just arrived up at the winter fest and the first thing they saw was Riku and Sora, ice skating together. Ideas quickly flooded their heads as they saw them holding hands. Cloud and Axel were there was well and they had seen everything.

Rage fueled the body of Cloud. He wanted to do everything in his power to ensure that Riku was his and Sora was out of the picture. He was angered and really wanted to leave. "Axel, let's go. I don't wanna be here." Cloud said.

"Cloud, why? This is something fun we can all do to make us happy. You just wanna leave them all hangin'?"

"Yes, especially since I want to spend some alone time with my boyfriend so we can fun alone." Cloud responded.

"Well, as much as I would love to have some alone time with you, I want to hang out with everyone else. I want to snowboard. I want to ice skate and I want some hot chocolate and marshmallows. Come on. We can have our alone time later," Axel then began walking. He stopped after he had gotten a little distance away from Cloud and asked, "Well are you coming?"

Cloud looked over at the ice rink and saw them both laughing and holding each other. Then he looked back at Axel, who was giving him puppy eyes.

"Sure babe. Anything for you." He said.

They walked off and joined up once again with the others. All of Riku's gang were there, his brother included. They all joined into the different activities at the fest designed for them to have fun.

Three hours went by and Sora ended up sitting down at one of the tables to sip on a nice cup of hot chocolate. It was nice to have something warm after being cold for three hours. Snow began to fall causing the temperature to drop a few more degrees.

Riku had walked over to talk to his brother and the rest of his gang, when he saw Cloud leave and go over to talk to Sora. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he kept his distance. He told himself that he would ask Sora later about the situation.

Sora had just finished half of his huge cup of hot chocolate when Cloud had arrived. "Hey Cloud what's up?" Sora said.

"Listen, I didn't come over here to be nice so lets cut to the chase." He lowered his tone a bit before he continued. "Leave Riku alone. You two don't belong together. All he is doing is using you so he can get back with me. Your young and your gonna give it up and give him what he wants and then he is gonna leave. You might as well just break it off unless you wanna deal with the consequences. And if you tell him what I'm telling you, you will suffer."

Sora was shocked that anything like that would come out of Cloud's mouth. It was just unbelievable.

"Whatever you think you are doing, you might want to rethink your strategy. I know Riku loves me and I know that he is NOT using me for just my body. HE doesn't want you anymore because you two were only temporary because he couldn't stop thinking about me. I would think that you being his friend and my friend would understand that but I guess not. I think you need to leave now."

Sora had said something that had shaken up Cloud. Cloud was enraged. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he stormed off back to his boyfriend. Meanwhile Sora was hurt. He couldn't believe that Cloud had come over and said that. It was just too unreal. He wanted to cry. He wanted to just leave.

Suddenly, Sora received a phone call. It was Kairi. He answered it afer contemplating whether he should or shouldn't for a while. "Hello," he said.

"Sora, where are you?"

"I'm at the winter fest, where are you?"

"Im at home with some friends. I had just received a phone call from one of my friends and they told me that you were holding hands with that Riku. Is this true? Are you really gonna just break up our friendship for him? Haven't I told you that the boy is homo? Did that not occur to you?"

Sora sighed. "Kairi, look. Me and Riku are going out okay? We have a relationship with each other. So if we aren't gonna be friends because of it, I guess I'll have to deal."

"What the hell Sora! You can do this to me! How the hell could you be gay? All this time I've known you and you pull a surprise like this?"

"Kairi we always hung out and you never got the signs. I mean my color coordination, my room decoration. It's all designed perfectly. So it was in your face the whole entire time."

"Fuck you Sora! I hate your fucking guts! I hope you die you fucking sick fag!" And with that Kairi hung up.

This set everything off. Sora began to cry. This was certainly not his day. First Cloud and then Kairi. Too much stuff to bear. Sora text messaged Riku and told him that he was ready to leave. Riku walked over to him and saw Sora crying and he immediately came to his side. He held him close and let Sora rest his face on his shoulder.

"I don't know what's happening Riku, I really don't. I can't believe this." Sora said between sobs. He was really letting it all out. Riku couldn't help but feel helpless and confused. He wanted to know what had caused Sora to break down right here in public.

Riku held Sora in his arms and carried him back to his car and they drove off. They arrived 20 minutes later at Sora's house. Riku carried him in the house and set him down on his bed.

"Are you gonna be okay Sora?" Riku asked. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He began to caress Sora's leg. "No, I'll be okay. I just needed to cry I guess. Things have been overwhelming and I had been needing to let it all out for a while now." By then Sora had been stopped crying.

"Well, I'm glad your better. So what happened?"

Sora sighed. "Well, first Cloud came over and talked to me and then Kairi called. She was yelling and cursing and calling me names, it was just unbearable. She was upset that I was going with you and she went ballistic. I never would have thought in all my years of knowing her that she would do something like that. It drove me over and that's when I started to cry."

Riku felt anger building up in his body. He knew that words were words but at this moment those words would be Kairi's last. He felt like pounding her into the ground. She was a girl, yes, but if she could open her mouth and say some things, she could take the consequences.

"So what did Cloud say?" Riku asked.

Sora got up from his bed and walked to the door. "I'm going to go get something to drink." He left the room and went to the kitchen. Riku followed and asked him again. Sora responded, "Riku can you leave that one alone, please. I don't want to start crying again."

Riku felt bad. He hung his head. "I just wanted to know so I could help my baby."

Sora set his drink down and walked over to Riku. He lifted his chin with his hand and pressed his lips against Riku's. Riku almost immediately returned the kiss, putting force back. He allowed Sora's tongue to slip into his mouth and before you knew it they were on the couch, Sora sitting on top of Riku.

Riku then began to insert his hand under Sora's shirt and that's when Cloud's words hit Sora. He broke the kiss and got up.

"What's wrong Sora," Riku said.

"Nothing Riku, I just don't want to rush anything. Look, I'm going to get some rest. I'll call you when I wake up. Ok?"

Riku frowned. "Ok, well I talk to you later love. Bye." He walked out of the front door and over to his car. He jumped in and sped off. He felt so bad for everything. Even though it was people just getting mad, he felt the cause of it all.

When he arrived home, he found his mom waiting at the door.

"Riku..." She was cut off short because she saw him with tears in his eyes and him rushing to his room. She decided she would talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

**Well now there's some action. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review. :-)**


	4. Jealousy Will Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**

The following morning Sora woke up to a horrible dream. He was still thinking about the dream and what had all occurred.

_A blonde was standing near Riku as they were all in "Now I have him Sora. I told you he was mine. You should have never thought in your mind that you could ever have Riku. Now get outta here."_

Sora could hear the blonde's voice ringing in his ears. He could remember every spec of each image in the dream. Getting up from his bed, him soaked in his own warm sweat, he decided to go and log on to his computer. He figured that going to his very own customized website would help clear his mind from the nightmare he had awoken from.

As he logged in, he noticed that he had a new wall post from one of his friends in Destiny Island. Then, those worries of the dream faded, as he began to miss the friends he had left behind. He hadn't stopped to think about them at all during the time he was here in Midgar until now and regretted it. So he decided to respond back to the post saying how much he missed them and how sorry he was for not contacting them since he had moved.

Once he was done, he turned off his computer and looked at the clock. It read 7:28 AM. He decided that he would return to sleep unsure if he would have another nightmare.

RIKU

Riku had a long night. It took him forever to finally get to sleep after stepping into the house the night before. He went pacing back and forth trying to figure out what could possibly have been the matter with Sora because it was weird that he reacted like that. Once he finally did go to sleep, he had no dreams.

An alarm clock went off and his arm went around to hit the snooze button, missing the first couple times until finally he switched it off. He slowly lifted his head, and forced his eyes open. His eyes had to adjust to the sunlight streaming from the window beside his bed. As he got up, he went to the bathroom to handle his business there. Coming back into his room, he reached for his phone, hoping to find a missed call from Sora. But there was none. Not a single call nor text message.

"Damn," he muttered from under his breath. He wondered if he should call Sora, but decided to wait it out for a few hours. If he called, then they would talk. Otherwise he would wait. He looked over at his clock. It read 11:45 AM. He knew he couldn't eat anything because he was worried about what was wrong with his boyfriend, so instead he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

SORA

Sora woke up again and this time he began to go about his day. He showered, dressed in an all white, and fixed himself up with his personal hygiene type of stuff. Afterwards he grabbed his phone and pressed a few buttons an hit the send button. He was feeling better now that he had gotten more sleep. He hadn't had another dream and he was glad of it. But the fact was, he was still worried about Cloud's words.

As the phone rang, he began to whisper to himself, 'Come on pick up'.

"Hello," the voice spoke.

"Hi Riku. Look I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't really feeling well." Sora twiddling his fingers on his side of the line. He could hear Riku's voice cheer up a little.

"Sora, it's ok I guess. I really was worried. I thought I had done something wrong. You know if I do something that makes you thing I'm goin too fast let me know ok?"

"Yea I know Riku. And no it wasn't you. I just...Well, its hard to explain. But I'm fine now. Do you wanna go hang out? We can go to the movies if you like."

Riku's face lit up. He was still unsure of what was bothering Sora but figured that he would tell him when it was time. He hoped. "Yea sure we can head to the movies now. I'll head over to pick you up now."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Sora then hung up. He needed something to take his mind off of the little comments made and focus on the positive things. After all, he was with Riku now.

He headed downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch. On the table in the middle was a note. He reached out and grabbed it. _From mom_, he thought. He read it, and it told him that she would be gone for a few hours because she had went with a friend shopping. _Typical_, he stated in his head.

"_I just wonder, do you ever, think of me anymore..._" His ringtone was heard going off in his pocket. He grabbed it and saw it was an unknown caller. Curious, he picked up.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Sora, I'm warning you. Leave Riku alone he doesn't want you. You don't deserve someone as special as he is. Go back to the fucking hole you came from. You have been warned." And then he heard a click.

He knew who it was that had called him. It was Cloud once again. He was so persistent and yet Sora knew that he could be dangerous. He had witnessed Cloud hurt a kid who had been assigned to the wrong locker that happened to be Cloud's. The kid was beaten so bad, that he couldn't come to school anymore.

A loud horn beeped outside interrupting Sora's thoughts and he went outside to the car. Riku waved his arm and got out to open the passenger door.

"After you, your majesty." Riku joked.

Sora got in and watched as the silver haired boy jogged around to get in as well.

Once both were inside, Riku gave Sora a quick kiss and drove off, heading for the movie theater.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Cloud was in his car parked down Sora's street with binoculars, spying on the two. _Sora must not have gotten my message. I see I'm gonna have to teach him to mess with my property._

_

* * *

TBC..._ Well here's a new little chapter I've finally put up. I know it's short and that's why I'm gonna work extra hard on the upcoming chapters. I just wanted to put something out there so you all wouldn't be too mad at me...

**Riku: Yea sure, now they have to wait to see what happens... My Sora better not get hurt or I kill you Dark.**

**Sora: Yea, I don't want to be pummeled by Cloud. I'm too pretty.**

**Dark: O shut your traps both of you. If I say you get hurt, you get hurt. Got it? Its not for you to decide. You are the characters, I am the writer.**

**Riku: Like I said, he gets hurt then you die.**

**Dark: glares at Riku I don't think you will do anything...Don't make me kill you off.**

**Riku: glares back at Dark, then walks away**

**Next time there will be more action and all that good stuff. I'll update asap I promise.**


End file.
